Falling into you
by KaminaVongola
Summary: How can life change like this? 80S, S80, XS.


Title: "Falling into you"

Summary: How can life change like this?

Pairings: XS, 80S, S80.

Overview & A/N: First of all I tried to portrait Xanxus as the bad one *even when he's like my god I love him being the bad one* Squalo being the suffering one and Yamamoto as the caring inexperienced boy who looks after him :3. I got rid of Xanxus after some pages because I preferred to portrait life between eighty and the shark 3 which is pure love LOL. Also because I'm sort of working in another fiction properly developed around a purely S&M thing between the shark and our beloved boss. Enjoy yourself, contains lemon and some other goodies. Beware of the surprise in the end o this chapter.

By the way it was so supposed to be a one-shot but as days went by the thing became bigger and I loved eighty and his thing more and more :D! So expect a couple more chapters and an epilogue because I had about 35 pages and hadn't finished yet –3-... these are just the first 20 or something.

And there he was once again. Not that he was used to that kind of "forgiveness" scenes or so, because anyway he was sure the shark will always come back looking for him like the trash he was; he would maybe do the same.

The thought was discarded as the sound of something; maybe a piece of porcelain broke against the door he was trying to tear down.

Inside the room there was a man, a very useless man as he was beginning to consider himself, not even all his pride would be enough to deny it... maybe he was getting too used to it he was actually starting to believe it.

He was fourteen the first time this had happened, now he was almost 23. He had always thought all that shit about how a person's heart could change when they loved someone, pure shit, and he was sure about it. People were just trying to find their own comfort, not trying to be nice to the others... even if they "loved" them.

But what was love? God was supposed to "love" his creatures and that, if that were true then he wouldn't be in so much suffering, right? He had stated (a long time ago) that God didn't exist anyway. How could he let things like these happen?

He had never been perfect or a saint, but he had tried to be good.

But he wasn't good even for his "lover". Supposedly called "lover" because by this time of his life he couldn't actually understand whether he was "loved" or tortured or so... maybe he had loved this guy in some point, some masochistic point in his life.

But what would happen now?

What was happening?

After so many years together and he was still hitting him constantly, punching him, screaming to him, making him feel like trash. A "lover" wouldn't do that.

He wanted to end with this.

The problem was... it was easy to say but to do it, it was a long problem.

They weren't even married but they happened to believe so after the fifth year of this thing.

He was scared, right now the blood dripped to his chin and to his shirt, he had punched him just because he wasn't in the mood to fuck. Yes, as it was heard, he wasn't in the mood and the furious "lover" had tried to rape him and when he bite his lip he had received the full blow of a punch on his cheek.

Talking about being raped, yes it was true. If he wasn't in the mood the other did things to him no matter what, his own satisfaction was the most important. Yes, and actually the first time they had made it, it had been like a raping date.

They weren't supposed to be lovers, in the beginning they just fucked, and then he was like his husband and he was the wife. He liked it, except because of the fact he had stupidly thought the older could or would change.

Open the fucking door, you trash and we will talk about this thing and then I'm going to rape you!

You think I want to be raped? I'm not going out, you bastard!

I'm going to tear down the fucking door and do as I please with you!

Don't!

Was the only he could say before the door was broken and the other came into his range of view, omnipotent as he always was, his shirt open as well as his pants. He could just curl in the corner and beg for mercy.

This was too much, why hurting him if he said he loved him?

Screams of pain and desperation filled the room and the Varia Household, waking the other members up as each one of his fights did...

No one dared to say something the next day either, they were maybe too ashamed or too scared as to ask why couldn't Squalo walk the next two days or why was he screaming like he was being torn apart those nights.

Don't touch me!

Don't fucking struggle!

Xanxus said as he tied his hands with his belt so tight that his wrists were turning purple and his hands all white and sleepy.

Tears were burning his cheeks as his pants were pulled forcefully along with his underwear and thrown to the floor. The door was still open; there was no way it could be closed. The boss wasn't ashamed; he didn't have shame for those things but he had.

As for these times foreplay didn't exist, he was just cruelly fucked into the mattress.

His legs were fighting to make him go away but then strong hands were taking them with such power... he sighed as he felt the big thing against his body, he was pretty scared he will tighten too much.

And it happened.

It was rough and dry it was just sex.

Bel was passing by and he saw the scene almost by accident, even he felt something weird in his head when he knew these things happened to Squalo, no one deserved it.

No one...

The more he struggled the more it hurt him. He already knew from the very beginning this was a destructive relation yet he was almost sure the older would change, why not? He had changed, why couldn't Xanxus change for his sake?

Maybe it was his pride, maybe he didn't love him.

The last one was the sure one or at least he thought like that from some months ago. He wasn't sure on how much he could endure this thing or how difficult would it be to leave him.

His thoughts vanished as a mouth ravished his slender neck and bit it until a wound was made, he gasped and more desperate begging screams sounded through all the big house. He was begging for help.

Mammon turned his sight and then back to his money accounts.

Belphegor, who was not far from there turned his gaze too and then kept on walking.

Lussuria hid under his sheets and put his headphones on.

Levi closed his eyes as he heard their names being screamed by the second in command of Varia.

A fierce slap sounded too as blood began to draw in larger amounts from his pale lips, he was sobbing so loud he didn't eve have the chance to scream as loud as he would like to.

Could you... please! Stop this!

I'm not the one to follow your orders; you're just my trash, my beloved trash!

He heard as the other gasped and he sobbed once more, deeply. He wasn't actually sure on how someone sober could make such things; he knew the way drunken people acted and that, he knew they could be dangerous, Levi was dangerous.

But this guy... he was dangerous when sober, and even more when drunk.

Maybe this was his "prize" for being so stupid, so idiotic...

When he stopped his struggling, because this always happened depending on his mood and now he felt so used he didn't even bother with struggling, the other gave him another commandment.

Hold me...

He was moaning softly in pain as his body relaxed slowly and his hands were untied, he then wrapped his hands around the other's neck, hot breath against his own bruised flesh. Suddenly they changed positions so now the shark was sitting on his boss' lap, moving fast as the other's hands guided him.

In a short amount of time, a couple minutes maybe, the older warned him he was about to come so he moved faster, building a rhythm for him.

For him... as a lover would please his significant other.

He sat firmly on the other's hips as he felt the hot seed spill on his insides, hurting him even more.

Mammon pressed a couple numbers on his calculator and stopped when he heard a loud sobbing fill the house.

Belphegor closed his eyes under his hair and tried not to think about it.

Lussuria was almost sleeping.

Levi didn't feel that well after listening to all that.

He was thrown into the mattress as his body shook because of the loud sobs and gasps he made. His boss was now resting and fixing his clothes, sighing and puffing slightly.

Squalo!

...

I'm... I'm sorry.

His body trembled even more as he pulled a blanket over himself. His legs were hurting him like hell, not to mention his injured wrists and hands.

He was starting to think he needed some help. And just maybe he was the answer to his problems.

He had always been there for him, not to mention he had been the one who saved him that time, that fateful day. And why not admitting he had been thinking of him lately, since the day he received a phone call and a cheerful voice greeted from the other end of the line.

He had told him to give him a call whenever he needed help and had asked for him to come to that party they were having last month. Unfortunately it had been like his boss' decision to not go, maybe because his pride was still hurt after so much time now.

Which was, in fact, really stupid. Not that they were in awesome terms right now but they had to be reasonable.

At least the rest had been reasonable.

The shark managed to council sleep after the other left the room. Good thing because he rarely managed to sleep after these things happened.

And he was alone.

Come to think about it there had been random occasions in which they both had woken up by each other's side after night activity. But those times... had been really special.

**Weeks later**

You can totally come with me at Tsuna's place.

Is it really ok?

Of course it is! You can stay and work at the restaurant though, it's up to you.

The boy smiled and he blinked while grabbing the front end of his white shorts between his fingers, he was kind of undecided. Maybe he'll better stay because he knew those kids got scared every time they saw him, nothing in particular, maybe he was too loud and just that.

I think I'll better stay.

Ok, have fun preparing sushi.

He received a light pat on his back as the boy quitted his room. He sat on the bed they had lent him and tied his hair in a long ponytail, Takeshi said he looked fresher like that. He also put on his apron and went downstairs to attend along with the owner of the place.

Good thing they had accepted to take him as a refugee, he was really thankful to them. He was sure Xanxus would be looking for him but it wasn't important to him.

He didn't feel anything for him anymore.

Hey Squalo-san, thanks for taking care of Takeshi lately, you know he's a little dull for mathematics.

The older Yamamoto smiled and so did the shark.

Ha, I still have some ability for those things, not that I'm a genius either.

Squalo actually thought that Takeshi was taking care of him, not the other way.

Mathematics was a plus.

As days went by his point of view about the other changed a little more than a lot, maybe because of the strange way the younger was.

Dumb, distracted, playful, all the things he wasn't while having a sword in hand. He was even surprised for him being so stupid at school, in a good way of course.

He knew the other was a good student, his only problem was his obsession with baseball.

Now he understood why the "baseball freak" thing.

Yes, he totally understood many things now.

In some way they were alike... or maybe not, he smiled at the idiocy of his own thought.

That same night while taking a shower he was wondering how "popular" this guy was, sure he was really popular with girls at school even when he had actually never seen him with anyone near... in a romantic way.

Why?

He had been developing his own theories about the case but he wasn't sure about anything, or maybe he was just thinking stupid things to keep his mind busy and try to forget about the last 8 or 9 years of his own life.

Come to think about this again he realized he was actually treating with someone 6 years younger, it was obvious they're ways of seeing the world were sort of different. He vigorously washed his hair as he thought about this. It was possible that the other would never develop any interest in him, a friendship didn't mean anything else.

It was possible that, as years went by, something were to happen but he was still wondering on how the heck could he make the young one understand. Not that he was desperate about his current situation or something like that, it wasn't a new feeling or that either, he had been feeling like this from long ago.

He rinsed his hair and felt as is cold water washed his last thoughts.

This was enough for him; he didn't want much after all he had gone through this was already an epic win.

...

But maybe he was lacking of something else... the shark thought when one of his hands almost involuntarily fell to his lap to touch his own skin. Yes, it felt really good after so much time until now...

It had been long ago since he had felt like this so he was starting to think he'd do this more frequently. It was just his hand anyway, there was nothing wrong with this and it felt awesome to be touched just as he liked it.

His hand was so... hot over his body full of scars...

It was so good.

Just as he liked it...

Without noticing he started to move his hand faster until he was driven to full hardness, yes it had been so long since he had felt so great while sexing. Even if he was going solo on it...

His right hand was pumping himself while his left one was pinching one of his nipples, which was now red and hard from the way he was doing it; a little pain was always good along with pleasure.

How was it?

It was great.

Hey Squalo! Do you want to come and watch a movie with me?

As he entered the room he never imagined the scene he would find. Squalo was there, spread on the bed, naked and touching himself; he could even hear the slight puffing sound of his breathing and the soft whimpers he let go. But of course, magic was over when the older noticed his presence and ashamed pulled a blanket over his body.

I'm... I'm sorry... Yamamoto I'm really sorry.

It's... ok, I just... I must have... knocked before coming in.

The puffing breathing was so sweet to the younger one's ears, he had never imagined an aroused voice would sound like that... it almost sounded as if he was suffering. Maybe he could help a little; satisfaction wasn't a matter of gender... well, maybe.

He walked fully inside and closed the door slowly, clicking the secure shut.

Oh... no, please...

Squalo was trembling as he came near the bed and crawled over his half sitting body so he wasn't actually sure on what to do... this adult had surely a lot more experience and his own experience was null, he heard a soft whimper.

It's ok... you don't have to.

I'd actually like to...

He said as his lips encountered the shark's and his hand roamed over the belly from outside of the blanket, he felt the lips tremble as he kissed him softly.

Slowly he pulled the blanket from the other, feeling resistance.

Don't... don't fucking look at me.

He just deepened the kiss, driving his tongue inside Squalo's mouth.

Tears were falling from his eyes. Takeshi stopped the kiss as he looked carefully at the body; he sure had some scars and old blows marked, but he was beautiful... he didn't know how a man's body could be so beautiful.

You're... so beautiful.

I'm not... don't fucking say that!

Yamamoto smiled and kissed him again while his left-hand pumped the other's hardness; Squalo let out a whimper as a callused hand pumped him in such a good way. It had been so long since he had been touched that nice by someone else.

After a minute or less his breathing became erratic, he was no longer kissing the young boy but pulling to his neck so Yamamoto was kissing the nape of his neck. A loud whimper and harsh breath was what the boy heard as the other came on his hand.

It had been so long since he had felt like this.

Maybe it had been too long.

Unconsciousness menaced him, his teary half lidded eyes saw as Takeshi licked his seed from his hand carefully; he seemed to like it, licking finger by finger of the sticky substance. Xanxus had never tasted him like that; he usually made him come in his hand so he could lube him later.

His right hand reached to touch the boy's flushed face.

You... didn't have to.

I had fun and it was nice. You're really beautiful.

He closed his eyes exhausted; his orgasm had been so intense... and it had just been a hand job.

I'm... I'm tired.

He said as he finally fell all sleepy.

Takeshi smiled as he went to his own room and quickly opened his pants and freed his arousal from his boxers. He repeated Squalo's name in pure bliss as he worked on himself with both hands squeezing and pumping until he came gasping, his back against the wall.

Maybe he was getting gay.

His beautiful smile shone as he thought about it.

**A month later**

Xanxus' blood was boiling with rage, how could that trash do that to him? No one rejected Xanxus no one hurt Xanxus.

He felt way too weak against the realization of his current situation so he drank some scotch. He surely was going to find that trash, maybe not in Italy but there, in Japan. Sure he could be there, why not? He had something with those kids after they were defeated, especially with Yamamoto Takeshi.

The third full glass went into his throat as he sighed and tried not to think about it. What was he doing wrong...?

Even his subordinates looked at him with disapproval, but why?

He just couldn't understand.

...

...

What?

My dad is going to a kendo convention or something out of the city so we have plenty of time together... alone.

Oh yes... yes but...

He was slightly scared but he now understood why the boy had told him to scream, as he wanted to while giving him a powerful hand job some minutes ago. Somehow he was still hard, this had almost never happened to him.

A hand teased the tip or his penis as he gasped and grabbed that hand.

Let me please you some more, ok?

The younger Yamamoto smiled as he, fully dressed slid in between Squalo's legs until his face was in front of his crotch, it was pretty comfortable down there as one of his hands grabbed the organ and his eyes held his gaze to Squalo's dazed eyes.

He looked at the beautiful cock in front of him and experimentally licked the tip; it felt so lustful, so delicious. And he heard the older moan softly; he licked the underside of the thing and then took the tip in his mouth and sucked on it because it was delicious. Loud moans filled the room.

He let his lips play and tease the skin as his tongue flicked at the tip, harsh breathing and moans and a hand gripping his hair. He started with the real thing by taking him almost whole in his mouth and bob his head up and down.

Takeshi... I...

He hummed in satisfaction and his hand rolled the balls between his fingers just as he knew the shark liked it. He stayed still as he heard the high pitched breathing and the scream of pleasure... suddenly the other's hips bucked to his mouth as the hands made him take the other all the way down. His nose buried on silver soft pubic hair as he slightly gagged when semen spurted inside his mouth and directly to his throat.

He pulled when he felt Squalo's weak hold on his hair and drank all his seed; it was a rather sexy flavor when he had gotten used to it after hand jobs.

Squalo?

Huh?

The elder's body was still shaking slightly because of the pleasure; he smiled and asked shyly.

Can we do something else?

Half lidded eyes were almost worried the boy wouldn't accept a no by answer like Xanxus so he agreed. Takeshi smiled excitedly as he undressed himself fast next to the bed.

Squalo tried to wake himself up and as he finally managed to fully open his eyes he saw the boy standing in front of the bed. He was really sexy, his penis standing proud and his tanned skin.

Believe it or not he had never seen him naked until this day because the other was ok with just giving him hand jobs and he didn't know if he was prepared to do this again. His cock was so big he got scared almost instantly.

Do you like what you see?

I... I do.

Maybe he was slightly lying but... yes, he was scared.

What do you want me to do?

The young one asked while teasing his own erection, Squalo wasn't sure about what to say.

Touch yourself.

He stated dry. And so did Yamamoto as he supported his back against the door and did what he had done so many times to himself, the elder watched appreciating how the boy drove himself to climax. He would maybe get tired and then he would just sleep.

Squalo...

He heard his name being repeated over and over by those lips as that both hands worked on the hardness and his balls; it was all too soon maybe as he heard gasping breath and moans and he saw the other arched in pleasure.

He saw the other sit by his side and offer his hand to his lips.

Do you want to taste me?

Squalo slowly took the hand and licked carefully all the seed, this was kind of gross after all those times Xanxus had fucked his mouth with no mercy and made him swallow his semen after his mouth being raped.

It brought some of those memories back.

But he knew this was different, right?

Takeshi saw happily as that tongue licked him off.

It was so sexy that his penis grew hard again. He was a boy full of hormones anyway.

Squalo should have thought about that fact.

So... what do we do now?

Squalo's eyes widened, as he knew what the other boy would want.

I know! I'm going to make you really hard once again.

He smiled as he sat on the shark's legs and gave him a wet kiss, their tongues rolling against the other one's. A hand on his half-hard cock once again but he was too scared as to get aroused that easily.

Is there something you want me to do?

Squalo didn't know if he would be able to talk so he just pinched one of his nipples and moaned softly. He was very sensitive in there so he thought he may be able to reach full hardness if...

A loud gasp filled the room as Yamamoto stuck his lips to one pink nipple and sucked on it hungrily, teasing with his tongue and pumping his growing erection at the same time.

Xanxus had done this once to him, he was sitting on him, impaling slowly, because Squalo knew that time they were making love... hands were embracing him and holding his back and he saw carefully as his boss sucked him slowly yet hungry.

And he embraced his head even harder when a rush of pleasure hit him.

His body was trembling in pleasure as Takeshi attended him like that, it reminded him of that sole time in the past... but now, now it was gone.

You're ready, aren't you?

A smiling face greeted him as he happily flicked his tongue over a hard nipple.

He just closed his eyes remembering the pain received this past years as he had started hating sex because of that.

He felt the other abandon his body. His legs were tightly closed in instinct.

Gentle callused hands tried to make them spread failing at it and feeling resistance.

Honey... I'll do it gentle. It's fine.

His eyes began to water as he had never heard those words directed to him so he slowly parted his legs, feeling hands massaging on the inside of his thighs.

You're so beautiful like this.

Shut the fuck up!

He almost instantly screamed, remembering his first time. Xanxus had said this to him and after that he had driven himself inside him with no mercy. After that time he knew he looked beautiful like that... like a whore always prepared.

Takeshi's face was worried and almost sad. He knew... he sure knew the other had been treated like trash before... for such a long time. That man's fault...

Don't think about him...

Squalo's eyes flew open and saw the other's eyes. He was hurt... but so was him!

I know... you should have suffered a lot with him... but I... I love you.

Tears were flowing more and more.

I love you.

His sobs filled the room as the other prepared him. His tongue was lapping at his intimacy, making him feel like he had never felt before.

You're so clean down here... so beautiful.

He bit the back of his own hand not to scream and sob.

Don't draw back, I want to hear you crying and screaming in pleasure.

And so he did, he let all his cries and moans fill the place as now one thick long index finger entered slowly. The digit moved slowly as Yamamoto kept on lapping at his entrance.

Relax.

He mumbled.

A second finger entered as a gasp was heard. Soon he could move those fingers in and out and spread him slowly but he knew this wasn't enough so he added a third one.

Takeshi...

Squalo had cried out his name in pain as he felt the walls constrict his fingers, his penis was twitching by just thinking on how it would feel to be inside while this happened, he slowly moved them inside and outside, trying to relax him.

Suddenly the elder's breath faltered as Yamamoto accidentally brushed against a bunch of nerves. So there was something to make him feel like this...

Squalo remembered there were very few times, in which Xanxus had reached his prostate and massaged it like that. He was sure he had come in fear and pain most of the times so this pleasure was overwhelming.

I think you're ready, right?

Squalo moaned in appreciation.

So what position would you like to try out, sweetheart?

Squalo's eyes were almost blind with tears as he opened his legs a little more, his back against the mattress and his arms reaching for the other.

The young boy used some of his own saliva to coat his member and then positioned, feeling the hole tighten even before he entered, He leaned into the other's embrace while his hand guided his erection.

As the head of his penis entered the tight ring he was gasping desperately, he didn't know this could feel so good. He murmured Squalo's name as he begged him to relax. And slowly kept on his way inside.

He lapped at Squalo's neck and felt the other wrap his legs around his waist, he stayed like that for some minutes maybe, feeling the tension around his flesh.

May... may I move?

He felt a nod and so he pulled out and then slowly inside once more, Squalo moaning and he didn't really know if he was enjoying it or not. He built a slow rhythm for his lover because they were making love not having sex.

Are you feeling ok?

Squalo gasped at another thrust.

Kind of...

He was almost disappointed of himself. He wasn't making his lover feel that good.

Why?

He stared into gray teary eyes; the other turned his head to the side.

You will always feel... good but... the one receiving must... feel some pain too...

Yamamoto was almost crying now.

In order to reach pleasure...

I'm sorry... I will... I'll find your place inside...

He saw the face contorted in pain as he thrust once more without achieving his goal. He rolled his hips in every possible angle until he felt the other arching fiercely under his body and screaming his name. He smiled and tried to hit this place with every thrust of his body.

Both their bodies were rocking together. Squalo screaming and moaning in pleasure as the soft moonlight made their bodies a shade of blue under the clear sky. Yamamoto was near his limit, to be this a first time he had endured really long.

are you.. coming?

He asked Squalo. The older moaned and nodded.

Good thing, I'm coming too...

He made a faster pace as he grabbed the legs around his waist and kissed Squalo's lips between moans and loud screams.

Squalo lost all his control and his own fake hand grabbed the hand that was now pumping his erection, both of them caressing his penis just the way he liked it. He came as he wrapped his arms around Yamamoto once more and arched his back, his body convulsing violently.

The young boy saw this and he reached his own orgasm, so powerful as he felt the walls gripping his erection so hard and pumping his load inside the other.

Squalo's legs fell from the tight hold they had on him. Yamamoto fell over the other's body, exhausted and still inside of him.

I love you...

And this time the other replied too.

I love you too...

Takeshi's rock hard penis abandoned his body and without putting resistance semen came out of his hole, it felt so good... so warm.

Are you up to the next round?

Squalo's dying voice asked him with a hint of lust.

Yamamoto smiled.

Only if you want to.

Are you kidding?

Yamamoto was thrown powerfully with his head to the lower side of his bed. Squalo positioned himself over the body as the young one watched his seed coming out of that delicious hole. His penis became even harder as he saw Squalo guiding it to his body once more.

Swiftly he sat and held the hips, starting their activity once again between Squalo's cries and Yamamoto's panting breath.

And they went at it as they had never imagined doing it before until the first rays of the sun touched their skins and the last kiss was given and the sheets were too sticky with sweat and semen.

...

...

I've found him.

Why are you helping me?

We used to be really close at school... until you choose him over me.

I don't quite remember it.

Dino Chavallone was trying to seduce him or just trying to help him...

Maybe because the other had the desperate need of sexing him or something like that... he knew how he liked the sadomasochistic game and loved so badly being raped. Yes he had been one of those good mature lovers of his own age he had had when Squalo was just a 14 year old boy.

Struggling and crying and screaming like a bitch when he was raped,

Dino was an awesome fuck too. But he just wasn't his type.

He's living with Yamamoto Takeshi.

The sword brat, right?

Yes. I think they just became lovers... I can send the video my security crew got some nights ago.

His computer received a rather large video file, which loaded faster than he would like, it wasn't a great quality video but he could hear moans he knew pretty well.

"_You're so beautiful like this._

_**Shut the fuck up!**_

_Don't think about him..._

_I know... you should have suffered a lot with him... but I... I love you._

_I love you._

_You're so clean down here... so beautiful._

_Don't draw back, I want to hear you crying and screaming in pleasure_"

And he heard the bitch crying and sobbing and moaning like a whore.

And that boy was consoling him; this was so stupid... "Don't think about him"? What the fuck was that?

Suffer with him?

Well, maybe...

"_are you.. coming?_

_Good thing, I'm coming too..._

_I love you..._

_**I love you too...**_

_**Are you up to the next round?**_"

He was startled that Squalo was asking for more, he had said he loved the brat too!

What kind of joke was that...?

Xanxus?

That fucking trash is just mine... how could he...

I better deserved you... you know that right?

Shut up!

Apparently Dino was touching himself on the other line. Xanxus could hear the puffing breathing and a slightly wet sound.

Xanxus... he doesn't deserve you.

What about you bitch? You're coming from just hearing me swear.

He didn't want to admit he felt lonely.

...

...

**Eight Years Before**

_I really want to server you and follow you ideals._

You? You trash!?

He remembered furious eyes staring into his' he came to his house, to this party and just like that he had told him he was going to follow his ideals?

What a bitch!

It had been a couple months since that happened.

Boss!

Shut the fuck up and undress now!

He didn't complied and wanted to escape but Xanxus took hold of him and...

The sound of his uniform being torn apart by those powerful hands blinded his reason and started screaming in despair.

His thin body thrown to the mattress and his legs forcefully opened as he was warned with a pistol not to move and be a good boy for his boss.

His hands tied over his head with a leather belt.

The pistol fucking his virgin hole, making him bleed a lot and tears fall silently as the cold metal bruised his insides. Xanxus was smiling all the time.

Please...

He was tired of screaming and crying, the pistol still inside of his body and then being removed fiercely to just draw more blood to the white sheets.

He flinched when he saw the big member stand out of the other's underwear.

Don't! Please!!

Harsh thrusts and his body convulsing from the pain he felt as Xanxus pleased himself.

His toes curling from the fear and pain on his insides.

A hand taking his almost flaccid penis and driving it to full hardness...

Pain and pleasure...

Which one was the strongest?

He came in pain as the other came inside too.

Semen and blood coming out of his loose hole, slight tremors of pain as his hands were released and he turned to his side on the bed, sobbing softly, feeling so used.

And Xanxus was gone a minute after.

**Current Day**

What do you want for breakfast?

Squalo was really tired yet happy from last night, it hadn't been as wild as the first time but it had been a great night. He smiled and turned to see the boy's equally smiling face and sit carefully on the bed.

Whatever you want to make, you're really good in the kitchen.

Is it true?

No, you're better when you're in bed.

Takeshi smiled and placed a kiss on the other's forehead.

Had Squalo realized he had gotten sexual with a minor?

It was a little problem.

I'm gonna make pancakes then!

Fine for me.

Smiled Squalo once more as he went back into the mattress, his body was a little sore but it felt so nice to remember the pleasure he had felt. Yamamoto went out of the room and downstairs, he heard his father greeting good morning.

And then going upstairs again.

By the way Squalo.

Huh? Is everything ok?

The young one nodded and closed the door behind him. He then sat on the bed and grabbed the older one's hands.

Yamamoto, are you ok?

I am.

Apparently with a low gaze the boy spoke.

I better tell you tonight... I'm going to make breakfast!

He didn't even have the time to scream or say anything before Takeshi was gone again running downstairs. He was left really worried all day because the boy went to study Mathematics with Gokudera and Tsuna.

He came back almost by 9, the three of them had dinner together, he drank a little sake along with Yamamoto's dad as the boy drank tea. He had been really silent during that time until he asked for help in some homework and the older Yamamoto decided to prepare some more sushi for both of them to take to the room while they studied.

Then the older of the three went to sleep, Squalo knew it had been a rather busy day at the restaurant but he couldn't take his mind off Takeshi's low gaze.

They went into Squalo's room.

Yamamoto sat on the floor besides the bed, that bed they shared usually a couple times during week. The shark was scared of asking what happened and stood by the door.

All that until the younger one started undressing carefully and laid his back on the bed.

Yamamoto? Do you want me to...?

The boy wasn't even fully aroused right now.

Do you want me to ride you?

I want you to take me.

He stated and Squalo protested.

But... but I mean! Are you sure?

We are both the same so I have no need to be the dominant all the time.

He smiled faintly, trying not to show he was slightly unsure about it.

Fine...

Squalo smiled to himself, he had never thought on taking someone. First of all his hand worked on the boy's member so he was in the mood. The older was already in the mood.

They kissed for a rather long time so Yamamoto was gasping for breath and so was Squalo who quickly marked his neck ungracefully, making the other realize that he would have to wear a buttoned shirt in the morning.

Then he gasped as one of his nipples was rolled between fingers and the other was sucked, he didn't know it could feel so good, it only made him harder down there.

Do you want me to... suck you?

Do with me as you please.

Squalo's breath was raging as he took the boy inside his mouth, hearing muffled screams and seeing he was biting on his hand so he wouldn't scream, at this pace he was going to come...

He heard his name in a gasp as he felt semen inside his mouth; he had came so fast today...

He was about to spit some of it on his fingers to lube him but he saw surprised as Yamamoto had something to say...

I... want it rough

He was so surprised... he didn't know what to say. He swallowed the seed.

Are you sure?

A nod was seen.

Go in. I want to understand your pain.

Squalo wasn't used to people that "wanted to understand" him because he knew he was a bastard and a useless trash.

He saw the legs wide open and the little entrance.

He shivered.

He was just making memory of the pain. He didn't want to hurt this boy, as he had been hurt so many times in the past.

He grabbed his own member and pumped it a couple seconds before positioning himself.

Wait, here...

Yamamoto was telling him to grab his legs and put them over his shoulders and so did the older. He was now completely open and exposed; he could see little tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Here I go we can stop anytime if you don't feel like doing it.

His hand helped him going inside, he felt the muscles twitch when he just touched the skin with his own skin, He saw the boy's face trying to relax as the head of his penis started his way inside.

He gasped, feeling such tightness, the tightness of a virgin unprepared hole. It was almost painful but not as painful as it was for Yamamoto...

His breath was so erratic and his hands were gripping the sheets.

Are you ok?

Fuck... just go in!

You're crying, I can stop and lube you a little.

Go inside please! Blood will be a good lube too.

He saw tears falling from his eyes and he followed his orders by going all the way in one thrust.

A sharp intake of breath was heard and the legs over his shoulders went weak. Almost silent sobs could be heard.

Squalo stayed there.

It had been a mistake.

What are you waiting for? Move!

And so did he.

He went out and then inside in a harsh thrust, he could even feel a little blood coming out.

More!

The older moved, as the virgin hole was a little more relaxed, he moved as fast as the other wanted to. Trying to find the spot inside him that would make him suffer no more.

He bit his hand not to scream when his prostate was brushed, Squalo reached with one of his hands and pinched one of the pink little nipples and made the young boy pant even more, it seemed as if up to this point it was all pleasure.

Are you feeling good?

Kind of... it's delicious.

He hit against his place inside and made him whimper.

There... I want more please!

Squalo moved his hips in a fast pace hitting over and over the boy's place while pinching one of his nipples. One of Yamamoto's hands took his member and pumped it.

I'm coming!

He gasped softly so they wouldn't be heard; it was a little difficult not to make the bed go all shaky with this activity.

It was too much.

Yamamoto whimpered as he came hard into his own hand, tightening against a Squalo who whimpered too and came deep inside, leaving his mark in there.

The legs fell to the older one's sides as he leaned in to kiss the tired boy, he removed the organ from his insides but apparently the other was holding and not letting his seed spill, a little came out too, along with a fine thread of blood.

Takeshi...

I love you...

I'm sorry

Don't be sorry, it was great!

The boy smiled as he remembered what happened that afternoon while studying with the guys.

And when Dr. Shamal arrived.

He knew he could make his dreams come true.

He held Squalo between his arms and sighed happily as he thought about what the doctor had told him. And he just started to think it was a mistake for not asking on a opinion but his own.

Maybe he was being egoistic and a rebel but...

He was happy.

**Three months after**

Yamamoto walked happily by his friend's side.

Yamamoto, are you sure about being Dr. Shamal's lab rat?

Come on Gokudera! You know he's pretty good at what he does...

Tsuna smiled nervous. They didn't quite knew what was going on between Shamal and Yamamoto or between Yamamoto and Squalo but they were almost sure Yamamoto was eating too much lately and being all moody.

Gokudera was thinking on the worse of it.

He didn't mean to dislike gay people but this was dangerous.

What about Yamamoto's father what would he say?

He didn't even know the truth but...

He was suspecting that doctor had a weird plan on his mind.

Suddenly they saw as Yamamoto leaned into a wall, he seemed in pain.

Yamamoto!?

The tenth was really worried. The baseball freak smiled and stated he was feeling dizzy.

Maybe his body was too young and wouldn't stand this.

It was his last thought as he vanished from reality to unconsciousness.

...

...

As he woke up there were his friends again.

He smiled.

Guys what would you think if I told you I love Squalo?

They seemed scared and his laughter came out.

I knew that!

Well... you may have your reasons; it's ok if you love him.

The tenth smiled and Gokudera nodded.

But I still don't know what Shamal did to you that time... don't you think you're getting sick because of it?

I'm not sick I'm pregnant!

He smiled widely as his friends were the ones about to faint.

To be continued.

**Preview of chapter 2:**

"_And so are you, doing all this things without his previous opinion._

_Gokudera!_

_No, tenth! He must understand he did something wrong. _

_Then... should I abort this creature?_

_He touched his belly with a blank expression as the other two were alarmed._

_Of course that's not the answer to your fucking problem!_

_Then what is it? Losing my dad, losing my lover all because of my mistake?"_

Some of Yamamoto's existential problems... another angsty chapter comes up *With happy moments of course :D!*


End file.
